


discernment

by vantas



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Post True Ending (We Know the Devil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/pseuds/vantas
Summary: The end of their summer vacation was here, and the world has never been better.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	discernment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



They say the world will end with fire. 

They say the world will end with pestilence. With death. With a chorus of trumpets heralding the end of life as they know it. Heralding the punishment of the wicked and the salvation of the good. 

Nobody expects another flood. 

Nobody expects a storm. 

Nobody expects a light so bright, it burns through your flesh and warms your bones. 

Perhaps they ought to have known better. 

But in the end, it works to their advantage. 

Neptune sits on the edge of the bridge. Black ichor spills from her lips, her nose, her eyes. It drips down every single inch of her body, stains the ground beneath her and blackens the lake several feet below. She looks at the horizon, squints at the soggy wreckage that once used to be a camp, and smiles. "Well," she says, reflexively glancing down at a smartphone that has long since died. "That's it."

"... Yeah," Venus chuckles weakly. She peels the skin from her cheek like a grotesque tangerine. It hits a wooden plank with a sickening _squelch_. Venus stares down at it. She has never looked so radiant. "Yeah," she repeats, this time with a little bit more confidence. "That's it." 

The end of their summer vacation was here. 

And the world had never been better.

Jupiter swings her feet over the edge. For once, she feels _full_. 

"They're going to send more people after us," she says, hands splayed against the surface of the bridge. "You know, once they notice we never went back home." 

Neptune takes her hand. It drips and drips and drips, and it is so beautifully warm. She never wants to lose sight of his feeling. "Let them," she responds with a scoff. "We can take them." 

Venus reaches for Jupiter's other hand. Laces their fingers together. Her skin almost seems to glow beneath Jupiter's touch; the flesh brand new and entirely _her own_. "Are you worried?" 

A moment passes, and then Jupiter shakes her head. "No," she replies. There is no longer a lump in her throat or a knot in her stomach. She squeezes their hands, and feels the world expand beneath her fingertips. "Neptune's right. We can take them." 

The sun begins to rise over the horizon. Neptune drops her phone into the murky waters below. Venus reacts with a low whistle. 

It's difficult to define who they are to each other. Friends, acquaintances, or something far more precious and precarious than that. But if there is one thing that is certain, it is this:

They saw the devil, and the devil saw them. 

There is no going back now. 


End file.
